Hilo Rojo del Destino
by Cami-nyan
Summary: ¿Conoces la leyenda? Dicen que las personas estan atadas a su alma gemela por un hilito invisible, llamado el hilo rojo del destino, esta historia cuenta una de esas tantas leyendas de epocas pasadas, porque el egoismo y un malentendido pueden herir a tu alma gemela, asi que ten mucho cuidado ¡Estupido y muy pero muy sensual Sasuke! No se que clase de Summary es este xD


Buenas, aquí reportándome con otro SasuHina

¿Alguien ha leído acerca del hilo rojo del destino?

A mi de todas las leyendas e historias que hay esta es una de las que mas me gusta, y quise recrearla a lo SasuHina :3

Espero y les guste :3

Hilo Rojo del Destino

Según las antiguas leyendas, las personas destinadas a estar juntas estaban conectadas por un hilito rojo y delgado, atado a los meñiques. Era llamado el hilo del destino o el hilo rojo del destino. Me encantaría poder ver ese hilito, así no estoy tan solo.

Muchas mujeres se cortaban el meñique en signo de fidelidad a sus esposos. Babosadas ¿Por qué no se cortaban ellos también el meñique?

Una de las leyendas más significativas respecto a este tema era una historia muy hermosa dada hace mucho tiempo.

La leyenda cuenta, que había un príncipe que quería encontrar el amor de su vida. Para esto decidió buscar el amor con el método del hilo rojo del destino. Se rumoreaba que había una bruja que era capaz de ver el hilo del destino, así que mando a sus hombres a que la buscaran y la trajeran ante él.

-¿En qué le puedo servir, príncipe Uchiha?- pregunto la mujer respingando, una mujer joven para la edad que se suponía tenía, su cabello rojo, encendido, ojos de igual color, ocultos por unas gafas, su nombre era Karin.

-Quiero que busques mi alma gemela por el hilo del destino- ordeno altivo

-¿No está usted muy pequeño para buscar su alma gemela?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, todos los hombres del Uchiha le apuntaron con sus armas

-Tengo quince años, estoy en edad- respondió cruzándose de brazos- ¿Lo harás?- pregunto lanzándole una mirada fría

-Claro, con tal de que me sepa pagar bien- la mujer podía no vivir en el reino, pero no era tonta, ella quería su pedazo de la torta

-Bien- respondió accediendo- La tendrás cuando encuentre mi alma gemela- la mujer refunfuñando acepto ya que todos esos hombres volvían a apuntarla con sus filosas armas

La búsqueda inicio, ella se acercó al moreno y tomando el meñique de su mano derecha atrapo un hilo que era invisible para todos en ese lugar, sin embargo ella lo veía claro y rojo, rojo vivo.

Todos los hombres del Uchiha, incluido el muchacho, siguieron muy de cerca a la mujer, fueron siguiéndola varios durante varios días, una búsqueda incansable llena de nudos y enredos, sin embargo la mujer era hábil y los desenredaba con rapidez.

El final del trayecto los llevo a uno de los mercados más humildes del pueblo. Una mujer de cabello negro atendía, a su lado en un pequeño canasto descansaba una bebe de pocos meses.

-Aquí termina el trayecto- alcanzo a decir la mujer antes de que el menor explotara en cólera

-¿Cómo me vas a decir eso? ¡Esta mujer no es mi destino!- exclamo enojado sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres,- ¡Mátenlas!- exclamó mientras que los hombres del Uchiha se alzaban en contra de las sorprendidas mujeres, la bruja murió, la mujer de cabellos negros también, y la bebe fue heria al caer del canasto.

Un fino y delgado corte recorría su cara, algo que sin duda, dejaría marca. El hombre que la encontró no tuvo compasión para matarla y la dejo que llorara en el piso. Le conto al Uchiha de la bebe y este dijo que lo dejara pasar.

Los años pasaron y la familia del moreno lo presionaba a casarse.

-Entre las filas de nuestros mejores hombres hay uno que alardea bastante de la belleza de su hija, deberías intentar casarte con ella- aconsejo su hermano mayor mientras tomaban té- Son una familia humilde, su madre murió cuando ella era pequeña, pero todos afirman que la muchacha tiene una belleza inigualable…

-Está bien- murmuro resignado- Me casa con esta "hermosa muchacha"- le respondió retirándose a su habitación

La boda se realizó lo más rápido que se pudo, los novios no se habían visto.

El Uchiha esperaba a la mujer en el altar, ella entraba en la marcha. Se podía ver claramente la diferencia de edad. Ella contaba con quince años, el Uchiha con 30. Se podía apreciar una figura bonita, el cabello caía, largo, hasta sus caderas, negro como la noche.

Cuando llego la hora de quitarle el velo pudo apreciar sus facciones. Una cara hermosa, ojos lilas claros, piel blanca, como si fuera porcelana, un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, la única imperfección, una cicatriz cruzando su cara.

-Yo nunca dije que fuese la mujer mayor la que tuviera el otro extremo del hilo- dijo una mujer de cabello rojo desde la puerta, antes que pudiesen reaccionar, desapareció

-El otro extremo, era la bebe, y esa bebe ya creció- pensó Sasuke queriéndose golpear, había herido a su propia alma gemela

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, seré su esposa Uchiha-san, espero que mi imperfecto no le desagrade, sucedió cuando no tenía consciencia

-No te preocupes por eso, y dime Sasuke por favor- pidió el Uchiha mientras estrechaba sus manos, sin duda era una mujer hermosa y el un hombre que no sabía aprovechar sus suerte.

.

.

.

So… ¿Qué tal quedo?

Se lo dedico a la Lider-sama, que quería que alguien le dedicara algo :3 Arigato por alegrarme siempre con una buena lectura! :3

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo y ps ps ps, nada, déjense un review :3

Besos y abrazos de Gato :3


End file.
